Mondsüchtig
by thestralschwarz
Summary: Nach der Schlacht um Hogwarts zieht die Normalität in Hogwarts langsam wieder ein. Nur Luna Lovegood scheint nicht alles verarbeiten zu können. Ebenso wie Remus Lupin. Können sich die beiden helfen? Anmerkung: Nichts außer die vorliegende Handlung gehört mir.
1. Chapter 1

1. Kapitel

Regen prasselte gegen die Fenster des Westturms von Hogwarts und erfüllte den Gruppenraum der Ravenclaws mit einem beständigen Rauschen. Luna Lovegood war die einzige in dem Raum mit den blau-bronzenen Bannern. Still saß sie auf ihrem Lieblingssessel vor der Büste von Rawona Ravenclaw und kämpfte sich durch einen besonders kniffligen Aufsatz über die Verwendung von getrockneten Billywig-Stachen in Zaubertränken. Momentan war Abendessen-Zeit und alles saß unten in der Großen Halle unter der verzauberten, bewölkten Decke. Aber nachdem man ihr gestern Flubberwurmessenz in den Toffee-Pudding gemischt hatte (sie hatte stark Marietta Edgecombe in Verdacht), verzichtete sie nur zu gern auf die gemeinsamen Mahlzeiten. Nur weil sie einen Krieg überlebt hatte hieß das noch lange nicht, dass ihr der Alltag leichter gemacht wurde. In den Augen ihrer Mitschüler waren Hermine, Ron und natürlich Harry die Helden des Krieges, der Rest von Dumbledore´s Armee und derer, die ebenfalls gegen Voldemort gekämpft hatten waren schnell vergessen. Seufzend legte sie ihre Schreibfeder auf Seite. Sie war einfach zu unkonzentriert um Snapes Ansprüchen gerecht zu werden. Außerhalb des Gruppenraums hörte sie die Stimme des Adlers.

„Was ist hart,was ist weich, was ist kalt, was ist heiß, was nimmt und gibt Leben?"

„Äääh...Uhhm..Wasser?"

Als die korrekte Antwort gegeben worden war, öffnete sich die Tür, und eine Gruppe Erstklässler huschte in den Raum. Ihnen hinterher traten Cho Chang und Marietta Edgecombe ein. Nach der großen Schlacht hatten beide beschlossen, ihr fehlendes Jahr auf Hogwarts zu wiederholen, genauso wie Hermine, Ron und Harry, um ihr N.E.W.T.S zu bestehen. Der Regen auf den Fenstern war seine schlierigen Schatten auf ihre Gesichter, und Luna bemerkte beklommen, dass die beiden sie anstarrten.

„Na,_ Loony_? Wo warst du denn beim Essen? Wir hatten dir extra deinen Lieblingspudding hingestellt", kicherte Marietta. Luna kämpfte den Impuls nieder, ihr einen Furunculus-Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzen. „Und wie geht's eigentlich deinem Vater?"

Mit einem Schrei stürzte sich das jüngere Mädchen auf das ältere. Einen Augenblick sah man nur einen Wust aus braunen und blonden Haaren, bis Marietta schließlich die Oberhand gewann und Luna an den Handgelenken packte und auf den Boden drückte. „Schau dir das an, Cho", lachte sie,"unsere kleine Miss Träum-Schön hat endgültig den Verstand verloren. Genau wie ihr Vater." Mit diesen Worten zerrte sie die sich mit Händen und Füßen wehrende Luna zur Tür und schleuderte sie wie einen Sack Kartoffeln auf den Gang hinaus. „Wenn du es wagen solltest heute in den Schlafraum zu kommen _bring ich dich um._" Mit diesen Worten wurde Luna die Tür vor der Nase zugeknallt.

Das war durchaus keine gänzlich neue Situation für sie, man hatte sie schon oft genug ausgesperrt. Es fand sich glücklicherweise immer ein leeres Klassenzimmer zum Schlafen. Aber was Marietta über ihren Vater gesagt hatte... Xenophilius Lovegood, der für seine Artikel über Harry Potter die Feindschaft der Todesser bekommen hatte, die ihn daraufhin nach Askaban verbannt hatten, wo er anschließend verrückt wurde. Nach der Schlacht, als alle Insassen Askabans befreit wurden, landete er im St. Mungo´s, wo er nun dahinsiechte. Bei dem Gedanken an die leeren Augen ihres Vaters fing Luna leise an zu weinen.

•••

Remus Lupin saß in seinem dunklen Klassenzimmer und blickte auf die einzige Fotografie, die er von seiner Frau besaß. Auf dem Foto hatte Tonks lindgrüne, schulterlange Haare und küsste lächelnd die Stirn eines rundlichen, blauhaarigen Babys. Seinem Sohn. Wie lange hatte er Ted nun schon nicht mehr gesehen? Drei, vier Monate? Er wuchs bei seiner Großmutter auf, denn Tonks war tot und Lupin hatte seinen alten Posten als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunkeln Künste in Hogwarts wieder aufgenommen. Hier gab es keinen geliebten Menschen, den er mit seiner dunklen Seite hätte verletzen können, hier gab es einen Snape, der ihm regelmäßig den Wolfsbanntrank braute. Sanft küsste er das Bild, dann legte er es in die weiche Ledermappe zurück, die vor ihm auf den Tisch lag. Dann vergrub er sein Gesicht in den Armen und gab sich seinen Gedanken und Erinnerungen hin.

_Tonks, wie sie hinter ihm stand, Rücken an Rücken, wie sie die Flüche der Todesser abwehrte, wie sie stolperte und es nicht schaffte den Avada Kedavra Bellatrix Lestrange abzuwehren, wie sie fiel und fiel und fiel und Lupin sich neben sie fallen ließ und ihre Hand umklammerte, während Lestrange lachte, während um sie herum die Guten wie die Bösen wie die Fliegen starben._

Ein Geräusch riss ihn aus seiner Erinnerung. Jemand war in den Raum getreten. Er blickte auf. Er sah ein junges Mädchen von vielleicht siebzehn Jahren vor ihm stehen, blassblonde Haare fielen in seidigen Wellen die Schultern herab, hervorstehende, silbrigblaue Augen starrten ihn erschrocken an.

Luna Lovegood.

Er wusste, dass sie von ihm erwartete, dass er ihr Punkte abzog und sie unverzüglich ins Bett schickte, schließlich war es mitten in der Nacht. Er hatte sogar bereits den Mund geöffnet, als er sah, dass sie weinte.

„Was hast du?"

„N-Nichts. Es tut mir wirklich leid, Sir."

„Luna, was ist passiert?"

„Ich denke ich bin immer noch etwas angeschlagen von.. von dem was passiert ist. Ansonsten hätte ich sie nie geschlagen, wirklich nicht."

Den letzten Satz hatte sie gemurmelt, eher zu sich selbst gesprochen als zu Lupin.

„Nun, Miss Lovegood, ich kann ihnen nicht helfen, wenn sie mir nicht sagen, was geschehen ist."

Normalerweise hätte Luna sich nun mit einer dahin gehauchten Entschuldigung aus der Affäre gezogen, hätte irgendwas von ihrer üblichen Ausrede, dass sie Schlafwandlerin sei gesprochen, aber etwas an der Stimme ihres Lehrers reizte sie, die Wahrheit zu sagen.

Seine Stimme war sanft und ruhig, so als ob er genug wusste, wie sie sich fühlte.

So, als wüsste er, wie es ist, allein zu sein.

Doch bevor sie den Mund öffnen konnte, hob Lupin die Hand.

„Wissen Sie was, Miss Lovegood, Sie haben ja Recht. Dies ist wirklich kein schöner Ort um sich zu unterhalten. Würden Sie mich bitte in mein Büro begleiten?"

In dem Büro von Lupin standen zwei alte Ohrensessel am Kamin. Er ließ sich auf einen nieder und gebot Luna mit der Hand, es ihm gleich zu tun. Sie setzte sich und zog ihre Knie bis zum Kinn. Ihre Haare fielen ins Gesicht, durch sie hindurch starrten immer noch zwei blaue Augen den Mann vor ihr an.

„Sie sind ein Werwolf, oder?"

Remus zögerte.

„Ja, aber das tut hier nichts zur Sache, nicht jetzt. Sagst du mir bitte, warum du weinend nachts durch Hogwarts läufst"

Sie schluckte. Ihr Ablenkungsmanöver war war eindeutig nach hinten losgegangen. Also beschloß sie, einfach nichts zu sagen und starrte ihn weiter an.

Langsam fühlte Lupin sich unwohl. Er räusperte sich, griff in die Innentasche seines Jackets und und hielt ihr eine kleine Schokopraline vor die Nase.

„Hier. Iss das, dann fühlst du dich besser, versprochen:"

Zögernd nahm sie die Praline. Im Gegensatz zu seiner Hand war ihre schmerzhaft klein, blass, unglaublich verletzlich. Auf dem Handrücken war eine muschelrosa-schimmernde Narbe zu sehen.

„_Ich bin Loony Lovegood und eine Lügnerin."_

Das war eindeutig das Werk dieser alten Sabberhexe Umbridge.

Er fühlte Wut in sich auflodern, eine tiefe animalische Wut, schrecklich vertraut. Er hatte auf ein Mal das Bedürfnis jedem, der diese Hand oder dem Mädchen etwas angetan hatte oder antun würde zu zerreißen. Er blickte hoch in ihr Gesicht. Sie lächelte.

„Vielen Dank, Professor. Es ist wirklich nichts. Ich werde dann mal wieder ins Bett gehen."

Sie log, ganz offensichtlich.

Aber bevor er sie in irgendeiner Art und Weise zurückhalten konnte wehte sie vom Sessel. Und umarmte ihn. Er hob die Arme, zögernd schwebten sie über dem schmalen Rücken.

„Danke Schön."

Ein Wispern, mehr nicht.

Lupin zog scharf die Luft ein. Dann legte er seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und hielt Luna ein Stück von sich weg.

„Ich bin immer für dich da, in Ordnung? Das mit deinem Vater tut mir sehr Leid. Und ich kann verstehen, dass du sehr traurig sein musst. Viele...geliebte Menschen sind gestorben."

„Ihre Frau ist gestorben, oder? Deswegen waren Sie allein im Klassenzimmer, vorhin."

Das alles sagte sie in einem Ton, als ob sie eine Frage zu einem äußerst langweiligen Unterrichtsthema beantwortete, leise und monoton. Ohne Gefühl.

Plötzlich hatte er Lust, Ravenclaw fünfzig Punkte abzuziehen und diesem Mädchen gleichzeitig drei Monate Nachsitzen aufzubrummen. Aber als er in ihr Gesicht schaute, sah er ein ehrliches, mitfühlendes, wenn auch etwas entrücktes Lächeln.

Etwas zog in seiner Magengegend, ein Gefühl, wie er es nur ein- oder zweimal in seinem Leben gespürt hatte.

Bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte riss er den zierlichen Körper an sich, barg sein Gesicht in der Kuhle des Schlüsselbeins und fing an hemmungslos zu weinen, die ersten Tränen seit langem.

Sie schreckte nicht zurück, sie stieß ihn auch nicht von sich. Luna blieb einfach vor dem Sessel stehen, ließ seinen Kopf auf ihrer Schulter und fing an ihm langsam über das braungraue, struppige Haar zu streichen.

Als sein heftiges Schluchzen einem ruhigeren, tieferen Atmen wich, nahm sie seinen Kopf in beide Hände.

„Professor, ich muss jetzt wirklich ins Bett."

Ihre blasse Haut lief leicht rosa an. Dann beugte sie sich vor und küsste Lupin leicht auf die Lippen. Sie schmeckten nach seinen Tränen.

Dann machte sie einen Schritt zurück, lächelte noch einmal und huschte aus dem Raum.

Remus Lupin saß verdattert in seinem Sessel und hörte den immer leiser werdenden Schritten zu.


	2. Chapter 2

Am nächsten Tag reichte ihm Snape am Frühstückstisch eine kleines Fläschchen.

„Soweit ich mich nicht irre sollten sie dies nun einnehmen", schnarrte er.

Remus nickte und trank die breiige Substanz sofort. Er wollte auf keinen Fall eine Wiederholung des letzten Vorfalls, damals, als er schon einmal Lehrer auf Hogwarts war...

Am Ravenclaw-Tisch starrte Luna in ihre Cornflakes. Sie würde _auf gar keinen Fall zum _Lehrertisch schauen. Sie wusste nicht, was sie gestern dazu gebracht hatte, ihren Lehrer zu küssen. Aber er hatte so furchtbar einsam gewirkt, genau wie sie es war. Sehsnsüchtig blickte sie zum Gryffindor-Tisch. Dort saß Ginny, Harry neben sich. Die beiden unterhielten sich lebhaft mit Ron und Hermine, die ihnen gegenüber saßen. Sie vermisste ihre Freunde, aber sie war unerwünscht neben den zwei Pärchen , unbrauchbar. Und Neville saß am Hufflepuff-Tisch, eng mit Hannah Abbott verschlungen. Neville, ihr lieber, trotteliger Neville.

Sie hatte sich so gefreut, als sie erfahren hatte, dass all ihre Freunde mit ihr zusammen mit ihr die Schule abschließen würden. Aber nun musste sie sich eingestehen, dass niemand mehr Zeit für sie hatte, sie war wieder nur „Loony".

Dabei glaubte sie nicht mehr an Nargel, trug ihre Butterbierkorken-Kette nicht und sogar die Rothfang-Verschwörung kam ihr nun doch ziemlich unwahrscheinlich vor.

All diese Gedanken war mit dem Verstand ihres Vaters erloschen.

Sie stand auf. Wenn sie schon nicht frühstücken konnte, dann würde sie zumindest die Thestrale im Wald besuchen. Hastig stopfte sie ihre Taschen voll mit Schinken und Salami und machte sich auf den Weg.

Sie mochte den Verbotenen Wald gerne. Die Bäume schienen die Außenwelt aufhalten zu können, die Zeit zurück zu drängen, so als ob nichts geschehen wäre. Sie setzte sich auf einen großen Stein auf einer Lichtung und wartete auf die Thestrale, die schon bald, angelockt vom Fleischgeruch, aus den Schatten der Bäume hervortraten. Es waren zwei neue Fohlen dabei, die ihr erst zögerlich, dann gierig aus der Hand fraßen und sich dann von ihr streicheln ließen.

„Wunderliche Geschöpfe, oder?"

Sie schreckte zusammen und drehte sich um. Remus Lupin stand hinter ihr, die Hände in den Hosentaschen und betrachtete die Repitlienpferde mit einem gewissen Wohlwollen an.

„Wunderlich und wunderschön."

Nun blickte er sie an.

Sie stand so hastig auf, dass die Fohlen kreischend vor ihr zurück wichen und zu ihren Müttern rannten. Sie murmelte etwas von wegen sie habe jetzt Zaubertränke und rannte an ihm vorbei zurück nach Hogwarts. Sie hatte tatsächlich Zaubertränke, aber vorher musste sie ihren halbfertigen Aufsatz aus dem Gruppenraum holen - falls kein Witzbold auf die Idee gekommen war, den Aufsatz in Brand zu stecken würde er noch dort liegen.

Nachdem sie das Rätsel des Raben gelöst hatte und eingelassen wurde suchte sie überall nach ihrem Aufsatz, der allerdings nirgendwo zu finden war. Also steckte sie lediglich ihre Feder ein und trottete nach unten in den Keller.

Natürlich war Snape nur bedingt erfreut über ihre fehlenden Hausaufgaben, und auch über ihren Trank des Ewigen Schlafes konnte er nur milde lächeln.

„Wie es aussieht, Miss Lovegood, fehlt ihnen jegliche Fähigkeit zur Konzentrationsfähigkeit. Die Anleitung besagt eindeutig, dass getrocknete Baldrianwurzeln erst nach dem hinzugeben der Lavendel-Paste hinzugefügt werden dürfen. In Anbetracht dessen fürchte ich, dass ihr Trank unbrauchbar ist. Sie müssen mir keine Probe hinterlassen, ich werde ihnen einfach ein ´S` geben. Der Rest der Klasse füllt eine Probe der Ergebnisse in eine Phiole und stellt diese beschriftet auf meinen Tisch."

Hastig packte Luna ihre Sachen zusammen und verschwand aus dem Klassenraum, bevor ihr wieder jemand einen grausamen Streich spielen konnte.

Ihre nächste Stunde war Geschichte der Zauberei.

Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen mochte Luna dieses Fach. Sie fand es, trotz der bleiernen Stimme von Professor Binns , extrem spannend. Deshalb war sie auch die einzige (neben Hermine), die sich Notizen machte.

Noch so eine Sache, warum sie Geschichte eigentlich mochte. Ravenclaw und Gryffindor hatten diese Klasse gemeinsam.

Aber jetzt war alles wie früher, wie in ihren ersten vier Schuljahren, und ihre Freunde hatten nun doch andere Freunde gefunden. Sie setzte sich weit nach hinten und holte Pergament, Feder und Tintenfässchen heraus.

„Darf ich mich neben dich setzen?"

Neville stand neben ihr, mit dem gutmütigen Gesichtsausdruck eines minderbemittelten Labrador.

„Klar."

Luna kämpfte das aufkeimende Gefühl der Freude nieder. Er hatte sich nur neben sie gesetzt, weil seine Freunde aus Hufflepuff nicht hier waren, beziehungsweise Hannah nicht hier war.

„Und, wie geht's dir so?"

„Super, Neville, danke, ich frage mich nur, ob ich die einzige bin, die sich noch wirklich an den Krieg erinnert, und nicht nur an den Sieg."

Neville schaute sie entsetzt an und öffnete bereits den Mund, aber da schwebte Professor Binns durch die Tafel in den Raum und fing an, einen Vortrag über Hexenverfolgungen im Mittelalter zu halten Luna wandte sich demonstrativ von Neville ab und fing an mitzuschreiben.

„Mittelalterliche Muggel waren äußerst findig, was Foltermethoden anging..."

Ihr linker Arm tat höllisch weh, ein schneidendes Brennen breitete sich von der Schulter bis zum Handgelenk aus.

„...Zauberer und Hexen entwickelten daraufhin allerlei Arten des Schutzzaubers, um sich den Qualen der psychischen und physischen Folter zu entziehen..."

Ihre ansonsten blaue Tinte schimmerte auf einmal lila. Ein Keuchen entfuhr ihr.

„Luna, was ist los?"

„Nichts, Neville. Kümmer dich um deinen eigenen Kram."

Die absolut un-Luna-hafte Schärfe in ihrer Stimme ließ ihn zusammmenzucken.

Sie spürte, wie die Innenseite ihres Blusenärmels feucht wurde. Dieser kleine „Streich" war ihr bereits bekannt: Jemand hatte ihre Feder mit einer Abwandlung des Sektumsempra-Fluchs belegt, ähnlich wie bei der Feder, mit der Umbridge ihre Schüler gequält hatte. Sobald sie etwas schrieb öffneten sich tiefe Schnitte auf ihrem Arm. Aufgrund dieser Scherze waren ihre Arme immer voller verkrusteter oder vernarbten Wunden. Aber die Feder wollte sie nicht weggeben. Sie hatte ihrem Vater gehört. Auch ließ sie sich nichts anmerken, ihre Peiniger sollten auf keinen Fall Genugtuung verspüren. Außerdem hatte Luna, und das machte ihr eigentlich am meisten Sorgen, langsam gefallen an der Tortur gefunden.

„..Es gab einige selbst aufzulegende Flüche, die jegliche Emotionen in dem Anwender auslöschten, zutiefst schwarzmagische Angelegenheit, das ganze..."

Luna umkringelte mit ihrer zitternden Hand diesen Stichpunkt.

Sie musste herausfinden, wie dieser Fluch funktionierte, unbedingt.


End file.
